Love along the way
by Book maniac13
Summary: When Alice meets Hatter, he takes her on a tour of Wonderland! But along the way... does Alice fall for the Hatter? Does the Hatter take this as a laugh or is he for once... serious? Rated T. Alice and Hatter both seventeen.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I really hope you like this story! And please... REVIEW!**

Chapter One

Hatter's POV~

_What an odd looking girl, _I thought. I was just in the middle of having tea. I sighed and set my cup down.

"And to who do we owe this honor?" I said trying not to sound as annoyed as I was.

"Um... my name is Alice, I believe I'm lost," she said her voice wavering. I sincerely hoped doormouse and March hare wouldn't speak up. They always scared off all of the guests. It's actually quite terrible. Alice spoke up.

" I beg your pardon, but you look around my age, sir," she finished. She looked around seventeen. My age exactly. I was about to ask how old she was when I noticed she was still standing.

"What in heavens name are you doing standing up there this whole time! Come sit and have tea with us!" I pulled out a chair and she nimbly sat down. " Here, have some of this tea! Delicious!" March Hare poured her tea and she took a sip.

" Your quite right. It's very good," she said politely. "How old are you Alice? Sorry, but I"m very curious. Oh! I forgot to introduce myself! My name is Hatter, This is March hare," I said gesturing to him, "And this is..." I looked around and couldn't see the doormouse.

"Blimey! I"m right here!" squeaked the small doormouse from a kettle. " This is the doormouse!" I said finishing with a smile.

" Hello to you all! I just turned seventeen. Thank you for this tea, by the way. It's very good," she said with a smile. She was a very pretty girl. Blonde hair and eyes that shone brighter then the sky! She wore a simple blue dress and was very polite. I could come to like this girl, Alice.

Alice's POV~

I had been walking in forest for some time when I came across a clearing. When I looked I saw a long table with two unusual people sitting and drinking beautiful china teacups. I walked closer and realized that it was only one person! The other was a rabbit! They introduced themselves, so that's when I met the doormouse! They gave me a cup of tea right away, and they're beingso kind to me!

There was an unusual looking boy. His name is Hatter. He has been the nicest of all of them. He has green eyes, and is actually quite handsome. He had the most unusual clothing! Last of all, he has a big top hat the he wears.

After several moments of silence I decided to speak up.

"Where do you live?" I said directing my question to Hatter. I'd been in the most unusual homes and shelters that I didn't know what to expect.

"We live here of course!" he said smiling broadly. " Hm... Really?" I asked.

"Indeed! We live in this small clearing. Drinking tea night and day," he said proudly. "Aren't you ever sick of your tea?" I asked pondering his simple answer. "By jove! Never!" he said obviously surprised. Then he smiled. And... laughed? Hm... what a strange boy.

"My dear, how would you like to see all of wonderland?" said Hatter. " I would love to, actually," I answered.

"Then I will personally give you the grand tour! Now please don't be cross if I forget parts here and there... I haven't given this tour in years!" he laughed. I wasn't quite sure why he laughed so much. Perhaps he was just being optimistic. Or maybe he just laughed for the fun of it.

" I'm mad!" he said almost reading her thoughts. And with that he took her took her hand and off they went for the miraculous tour of Wonderland.

**This is NOT a one shot. I'm just saying. Now please REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to those who reviewed and alerted my story! Here's the second chapter. :)**

Chapter One

Hatter's POV~

_We just started walking about an hour ago and now she making us stop!_ I thought. We had already stopped twice and now she was making us stop again and we hadn't even come out of the woods yet. I sighed, then looked at her. She did look a bit tired perhaps... But still that's no reason to stop when your in a big dark forest so late in the night!

"I'm so sorry I made you stop. I'm not used to so much walking..." she said quietly. "But I'm not exactly saying that I don't walk! Because I do quite often it's just..." she must have given up on explaining. I smiled to myself and then felt guilty for being cross with her.

"I understand, don't be so hard on yourself!" I said. I saw her blushing as she said, "Goodnight, Hatter," and I soon was asleep.

"Get up! We need to be going!" said a voice as the owner nudged my arm. Then I remembered Alice and yesterdays events.

"Why so early?" I mumbled as I began to stand. Then I began to slide into sleep once more. "Hatter! Wake up!" she screamed. "I can't," I slurred.

"This goes to show how much I need my tea," I joked as she laughed. Hmm... not your usual girl laugh. More hearty.

"I'm very glad you brought some then... you did bring some... didn't you?" she asked, almost distressed.

This was going to be a very long morning indeed.

Alice's POV~

When we finally started walking Hatter was still only half awake. How forgetful he is! He's skipped so many nights sleeps... from too much tea. Now it's catching up with him.

I have to admit he's a highly attractive boy... though I wouldn't ahve noticed if he wasn't.

"Your very pretty, Alice," he said. I might have been a little flattered, but he had been saying crazy things all morning so I didn't mind.

"Thanks you, now keep walking. It'll be easier in the morning," I said. My feet were maybe tired but we needed to see some of the things in Wonderland!

I looked to a very particular tree. The leaves were brown and the trunk was green. "How curious," I said quietly inching to the tree. As I got closer I saw a blue caterpillar!

"Who are you?" said the caterpillar, as I jumped. I was speechless.

"I'm Alice," I said politely.

"I asked who you are not your name, stupid girl," he said. Well! How rude of him!

The Hatter came bumbling along, and finally made it to the tree. "Come Alice, I think we should leave this _gentleman_ alone," he said with a sneer towards the caterpillar.

When we were far enough away from them I asked, "Why are we leaving him?"

"Because he's only good at smoking and making rude comments," he said then he laughed. Was he really serious with all this laughing?

Hatter's POV~

Night fell and we were out of the despicable forest probably an hour or so before. We had found a small patch of flowers that looked like a promising bed. My apologizes to the gardener. She was a smart girl. Witty and sharp. But she was also very kind. And look at me! All I am is a crazy Hatter!

"Hatter? Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yes, very," I answered back. I looked at her. She looked at the stars. I walked over to her, to watch them also.

"Aren't they beautiful?" she asked looking at me.

"Yes..." I leaned in and kissed her soft lips. I wasn't really sure if she had kissed me back or not. But did it really matter? This was all I needed! I just needed her. But I don't think she needed me.

Alice's POV~

I know what your thinking. I wasn't really sure what happened last night. Perhaps it was because we didn't have tea. I should bring some next time so it doesn't happen. Or... who knows... I probably would _accidently _leave it.

I looked at him. He was still asleep. When he woke up would be act different around me or would he just not mention it.

"Weren't we in the wood?" he asked getting up.

He didn't remember yesterday? Oh, bother!

**Review please, and tell me what you think! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, everyone! I'm sorry I haven't written for a long time. I'll try to get new chapters in sooner/**

As we walked along I felt myself longing for the kiss of this strange boy. Hatter did not remember anything. "It's just as well," I thought quiet solemnly. The tea had been catching up to him, but he seemed to remember more and better.

"Do you miss the Hare or the Doormouse?" I asked him. "Hmm... no. The Hare maybe a bit but that Doormouse was dreadful!" he carried on, not aware of the sad look on my face. "You see, the Doormouse always slurps his tea so loudly in my ear I'm afraid it will pop!"

We were quiet for what seemed to be a millennium. As soon as he saw I was upset he said, "I'm very sorry, popping ears are ridiculous." Then I was the one to laugh. He thought I was upset over popping ears! I laughed and laughed. He looked at me for a moment before joining in. What a peculiar boy~

Hatter's POV~

Alice and I laughed. I wasn't sure what about but it felt soothing to hear her boisterous laughter. We on a tree for a while after because the black fog settled in. I was terrible and lied to her. I told her the fog would make her vision impaired. Perhaps I did it for a good laugh. Or maybe I wanted to talk to her. Although all SHE wanted to talk about was Wonderland.

I finally said, "Wonderland is dreadful!" she looked at me with her eyes though I could not concentrate on what color. "But...but... I thought you loved it here?" she said now seeming sorrowful. I immediately wished to turn back time. Or at least make myself a more handsome, educated fellow. With my thick brown hair and eyes of which I don't know the color, she probably couldn't stand the site of me.

"Hatter? Are you all right?" she asked trying to catch my eye. "If I've upset you I'm terribly sorry..." she drifted on, and then looked down. She was looking at the fog that I had lied to her about. Why did I have to lie? I wanted out of this tree.

"I'm fine, nothing you said I assure you," I said quietly.

" I wish that fog would just whoosh away so we could climb out of this uncomfortable tree!" she said trying to get me to speak.

The rest of the night went on in silence. I only spoke two words the rest of the night, "Over here?" I pointed at a very small clearing that would just be large enough for us. She broke the silence by saying, "Why are you ignoring me? If it's not something I said then what was it?" she continued as I looked at the now interesting ground.

"I just don't understand you! You can't remember anything from any previous days or nights! Please, at least try!"

And with that she kissed me, her lips were cracked but pleasant. Her arms held my elbows. This was all I needed. I just needed her. Wait, where had this happened before?

Alice's POV~

Yes, I did kiss Hatter again. I am ashamed at what a pig I'm becoming! Perhaps he hates me, maybe he just kissed me back out of sympathy. At least I know he won't remember anything. That's the way it should be.

In the morning I woke up to a appealing smell. I don't know what Hatter was cooking, but I knew I needed some of it. He smiled at me. I smiled back. It was like any usual day. Except now I was longing for his lips again. "Stop it, Alice! You're a lady, and you do not act like this," I thought. But the feeling lingered.

As he prepared the meal I snuck feeble glances at him. He looked simply happy though I have no idea how he could be without his tea.

That very night though I have no idea how he said, "Kiss me as you did last night."

I knew right then he remembered that night. Oh, dear.

**Well... I sincerely hope you like it. Please review and tell me what you think should happen next...**

**Ohhh... sUsPeNsE!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Alice's POV

My first instinct was to explain, babble, and hopefully explain more. My second instinct was to run, although I am particularly slow. But alas, neither of these things happened. I sat in fear. Realization that he knew and I needed to stop being so very foolish and that we needed to continue our journey.

"Listen, Hatter. I've been acting perfectly dreadful these past days. I'm terribly sorry. I hope we might still carry on with our journey."

He knew exactly what this meant. His smirk faded slowly, and he looked quite confused. "Well..." he muttered. "I'm not stupid and I'm sure I can reasonably find another interesting spot in Wonderland." after this he whispered to himself, "I'm no ignorant schoolboy either."

He sat up and walked away. In the distance he picked off his top hat and launched it behind him. Then jumping up and climbing the nearest tree. He looked queer as he climbed the tree, He was very tall and very skinny, probably something that happened after all his years of tea. I sighed and sat down myself, but on a large purple rock.

I had no idea the danger I was in.

Hatter's POV

_Had I really seemed easy to trick? Was I stupid enough to fall for some con?_ I thought sadly in the tree. How I longed for my clearing, with it's lovely tea, and I believed I missed that horrendous Doormouse.

My thoughts were drowned down by the roar of a trumpet in the far off distance. The Red Queen. A beauty of course, loud, rambunctious, and almost always mad. Not my equal in madness but mad such as in angry. I loved to rile her. I loved the way her thin lips would grimace at me and bark orders. I loved her pale, beautiful face. She would take my mind off things. My dear Red Queen would give me something to do. He smirked.

"Perhaps it's time I paid the lovely queen a visit..." I thought aloud. I took one large leap from the content tree and made my way to her castle. _Who wants some plain girl when I can see a queen _I thought over and over again. But I had not heard from Alice so perhaps she doesn't need me either, I thought

I continued my path.

Alice's POV

I was locked in a terribly filthy dungeon. It smelled worse then it looked. Much worse. I didn't know what had come upon me. At one minute I was pitying myself on that stone, and the next hands grab me and I'm here. I don't even know what I did! I am being held under false accusations... and I don't know what to think or do.

"Litl Miss! Come er'!" one of the strange men called. "How can I if I'm locked in this atrocious room!" I lashed out, tears swelling in my eyes.

"Aye, you mate! Open da bloody door an escort er!" I hear keys silently clanging, then the door opens. I'm thrown out and taken up red carpeted stairs.

They lead me with their grubby arms to what I believe is the throne room. I beautiful young women sits on the throne, her face fierce.

"Hello, your majesty! We meet for the 37th time! It's a pleasure and honor!" I recognize the voice and stare in disbelief at the boy with ruffled hair, a mangy outfit on. I refuse to trust this mess. My mind MUST be playing tricks on her. But no. It is the Hatter, his voice is barely filled with sarcasm but you can openly hear it.

"Mad Hatter, what a horrific surprise." She lets a smile play on her lips. She's draped with silk and satin only making her all the more alluring. I can feel he wants her. This strains me very, very much so.

"You look majestic this evening, My queen," I know there's not any sarcasm anymore, he means it. He thinks she's just exciting, tempting, and I hate it. I hate him.


End file.
